¿Y si?
by shitdhorse
Summary: ¿Y si tras la lucha contra la Organización Shinichi saliera gravemente herido? ¿Y si Ran sintiera que el mundo se le cae encima? ¿Y si ésta se pasara las noches al cuidado de Shinichi con el corazón en un puño? ¿Y si supiera que era Conan?... ¿Y si Shinichi despertara?


¿Y SI...?

 **Summary:** _¿Y si tras la lucha contra la Organización Shinichi saliera gravemente herido? ¿Y si Ran sintiera que el mundo se le cae encima? ¿Y si ésta se pasara las noches al cuidado de Shinichi con el corazón en un puño? ¿Y si supiera que era Conan?... ¿Y si Shinichi despertara?_

 **¿Y SI...?**

Si un día atrás le hubieran dicho que en ese mismo instante iba a estar con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, al lado de un Shinichi totalmente vendado e inconsciente, estaba segura que hubiera reído a más no poder. Si un día atrás le hubieran dicho que Conan era Shinichi hubiera protegido la mentira como si fuera suya. Si trece años antes le hubieran dicho que aquel pequeño engreído que jugaba a ser detective iba a provocar tales sentimientos en su corazón, SÍ se lo hubiera creído. Y es que desde el primer momento supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de aquel maniático de los misterios. ¿Quién podía juzgarla? Si por cada pestañeo que daba una chica suspiraba por él. ¿En qué momento de su vida todo se tornó tan oscuro? Pues claro. Aquel día. Aquel fatídico día en el que Shinichi y ella fueron al Tropical Land. Quería creer que todo era una pesadilla, que cuando despertara iría a buscar a Shinichi como hacía cada día y este se metería con ella por ser tan madrugadora. De verdad que quería creerlo. Pero, ¿para qué engañarse? Toda esa pesadilla se había vuelto una realidad. SU realidad. Cerró los ojos y miles de lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro. Era increíble como aún le quedaban lágrimas. No había llorado así ni cuando su madre se fue de casa. Con un ligero temblor acarició lentamente el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, lo hizo con infinita ternura, como queriendo sanar todas las heridas que había sufrido durante su enfrentamiento. Una triste sonrisa adornó su semblante. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y confesarle sus sentimientos a Shinichi. Tenía tanto, tantísimo miedo de que éste no volviera a abrir sus ojos...

-'Te quiero Shinichi'

Un susurro apenas audible, que solo fue escuchado por el silencio del ambiente y que quedó atrapado en las paredes de la habitación de Shinichi. Ran llevaba tres días encerrada en esa habitación, cuidando de Shinichi. Tan sólo había salido para ir a la cocina por trapos y para ir al baño de vez en cuando. Suspiró, estaba completamente segura de que acabaría loca encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. Aunque, francamente, no le importaba. El único pensamiento que reinaba en su cabeza era la salud de Shinichi.  
Se levantó, iría a la cocina por una taza de café, le esperaba una larga noche. Miró el tranquilo semblante del detective y algo en ella se rompió.

-¿Qué haré si no despiertas Shinichi?

Con cautela se acercó a su rostro y los dejó a milímetros. Necesitaba hacer eso. Lo necesitaba como el oxígeno. Solo para asegurarse de que seguía allí y no estaba muerto. Despacio depositó sus labios sobre los de él, tiernos, dulces. Y se juntó con sus lágrimas.

Pero ella lo había besado y él no se había enterado. O eso pensaba. Se giró, dispuesta a salir por la habitación. Y entonces ocurrió. Una mano sujetó con fuerza su muñeca para que no se marchara. Ella quedó petrificada. ¿Podía ser posible? Entonces la mano tiró con fuerza de la muñeca hacia sí y Ran cayó entre los brazos de Shinichi Kudo. Éste acercó su rostro a su oído y susurró:

-Yo también te quiero, tonta. Si me haces el favor, cuando vuelvas a besarme asegura te de que esté despierto, así podré responder como es debido.

Y tras eso la besó, con amor, con pasión, con ternura, con cariño, con desespero, con miedo. Pero sobre todo con confianza. Ella estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, el chico al que más amaba había despertado al fin y había correspondido sus sentimientos. Se abrazó a él y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Ella sobre su pecho, él abrazándola con fuerza. ¿Y si él hubiera estado en el lugar de ella? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que abriría los ojos. Sólo y únicamente para verlo a él.  
Si hace tres horas le hubieran dicho que ahora estaría entre los brazos de su amado dormida, hubiera llorado de risa. Y es que con ellos nada era improbable. Ni lo sería jamás.

 **FIN.**


End file.
